1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display in which display panel units are reinforced and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two sheets of different substrates coalesced together, a display panel assembly configured to have organic light emitting elements formed therein, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) electrically connected to the display panel assembly through a flexible circuit board, and a support member (or bezel) configured to support the display panel assembly, the flexible printed circuit (FPC), etc.
Recently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been mounted on mobile devices, such as a mobile phone and a PDA, and it has been gradually downsized.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the downsized organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is damaged by external impact resulting from dropping, etc. which are caused by a user's mistake while the display is being carried. For this reason, there is a need for a structure for absorbing external impact on the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for the enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.